User blog:BobTheDoctor27/August 2012 Update
What's up CHFWers? Your evil lord and master has returned! >:D '' My June Well, little has happened since my last blog update, ''obviously. I went on holiday without telling anyone, I came back for a day, then I went away on a residential trip for my Duke of Edinburgh (which is this horrible extra curricular chore I have to do if I want to get into university in my country). But since then, I haven't really done a lot, I have to admit. XD I've been very lazy, a trait that isn't uncommon for me but is still one I'm ashamed of seeing as I don't have much time left for summer vacation and this is pretty much my last period of activity before I go away to big, bad University! O_o Now that is a scary thought. So, unlike some, I've had a fairly active, productive vacation. Unfortunately, my new girlfriend has caused me to limit my activity on every wiki I edit on, especially this one it would seem (But she's worth it, if that's any consolation). Fortunately, I seem to have finally made my return, so that can only herald some degree of good news. New Wiki Skin Additionally, I've switched my preference settings from Monobook to the New Wiki Skin, which means I'm seeing this site the way it is for the first time... ever. Whereas the background here is black, it was white for me before, which means a lot of my articles may have white backing over white text... how convenient. Story Updates ''Dance in the Flames On holiday, however, I was able to write up the next chapter on paper. It's fairly uneventful but, let's face it, it's better than nothing. I have to admit, I'm not getting a lot of feedback on this story, which is a little concerning. If nobody's giving me feedback I'm getting the feeling that nobody's interested. The last chapter was posted in March and I haven't had any comments on it... ''that is shocking. Plus, with my activity dwindling, I need to know if people are still interested. I myself am beginning to lose the drive for writing it. My life's only getting busier and busier of late and Dance in the Flames is most certainly not at the top of my list of priorities. And if people aren't reading it then I guess there's not a lot of point in me giving up my time to write it. Come on guys, talk to me here. Sharp's Story Fortunately, it's not all bad news in terms of stories, though this one may present itself as bad news. Well, Sharp has only been featured in one story up till now, which I'm not too happy with. I don't have a lot of time to write anymore, and I have a BIONICLE story to focus on, which is far more important to me than Hero Factory, so I haven't had the chance to act on that. However, I am willing to do a short, single chaptered story (similar to Allies of the Night) about Jenny Sharp, but there is a catch. I'm going to kill her. Well, not essentially. The story is going to be set in the distant future and it is going to be about how Sharp will finally (because nobody lives forever) meets her fate. Story Notes Currently, I only have a few plans for this story, and those are sketchy at best. But I'm willing to make what few notes I have public to anyone who cares. *The story will be set 27 years into the future *Sharp will be the leader of the Delta 4 hero team *Scott Trooper and Jack Reacher are dead *A number of new rookies have been added to the team recently *The Delta 4 team will be charged with protecting a political figure on Denaria 7 *The only pre-existing characters, aside from Jenny Sharp, will be Sam Clank and Anna Thorne, who will be a fully trained elite hero. But I don't just want people to read this story and think "Sharp's dead, we need a new mascot" or "She'll never be in a story again" because neither are true. This story will be so much more then just a possible death of Sharp. I want it to be a reflection on the legacy that she will leave behind, how much she has impacted on this wiki and how she has grown on us all. Which character do do you prefer? Jenny Sharp Sam Clank Farewell So, this brings me to the end of my blog post. I imagine that this topic may provoke some interest (or at least I hope it does). Feel free to leave any comments, questions, suggests, feedback, theories, animal sacrifices in the comments section below. If you like my blog update idea, check out my monthly blog updates on Custom BIONICLE Wiki for the bigger picture. Anyway, I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone who read this far down with my personal heart-felt thanks... you people have a lot of spare time on your hands. :P Category:Blog posts